Sarah dragged herself from the freezing bog
by Noir Bianca
Summary: Romantic Jareth Sarah, almost sex but not quiet. first time fan-fic anything. at least its completed I'm sure I should say I'm no way connected to the film in any shape or form. own no rights get no cash.


Remember Word economy binky

Sarah dragged herself from the freezing putrid water, fingers clawing the dark pebbly earth of the embankment, at her back the river flowed cold and fast with vile bog water.

Flopping over onto her back she gasped in huge lungful's of air and coughed out river water…bog water. Rolling over on all fours she vomited and thought the taste a slight improvement.

Sarah sat shivering at the base of one of the trees looming over the bank, above her she could have sworn the swaying branches sounded like they were whispering. "Sti… Sti.. Sti.."

Sarah strained her water clogged ears to listen. From behind the next tree a spindly creature with a pushed in bat face screeched at her "STINKY! STINKY! STINKY! HA HA!"

Raucous laughter exploded behind her and she spun around to find no one there. Looking down at her sodden clothes and missing shoes, feeling the filth and debris in her formally beautiful hair she began to whimper softly. Was there ever a more pitiful creature than she? Freezing cold, dripping wet and half drowned she should have been grateful to have survived, but she wasn't. She was miserable. Sarah was marked all over with a layer of dark grim, wet and clinging like fine grained sand. The stench was indescribable and penetrating. It was in her ears and nose and throat! Her hair was matted to her head and filth was caked under her finger nails, these she could do nothing about, but the clothes filthy & sodden and absolutely clogged with stench, well they could go.

Stripping of the wet garments and casting them into the river with a harsh scream (she could never put them on again. She would rather die naked! ) She balled herself up at the base of the tree again, knees pulled up to cover her chest with arms wrapped around them. Maybe this is a dream, a horrid and lucid nightmare?

But she knew it wasn't.

"It's not fair" she howled covering her face with her hands, she shivered uncontrollably "it's really not, It's so unfair… it's so... so... DIRTY!" Tears dribbled down her face. She closed her eyes and sobbed her heart out, after a time exhaustion overtook her. Wiping her dirty face with dirty hands she laid curled on her side and let sleep take her away which was nice because we have no sense of smell when we sleep.

Through the crystal sphere he watched her journey through his Labyrinth and into the forest, the dwarf and the dog knight had lost both Sarah and their way hours ago, she had been alone in the forest and he was congratulating himself on leading her away from her goal when she went too close to the soft edge of the river bank it gave way and she fell in. It wasn't due to any interference by Jareth or his goblins it was just the inexperience of youth and plain bad luck. At first he laughed in triumph but when he saw that her life might be in actual danger he focused his powers on the river causing the waters to run slower and branches to grow where needed until she had gained enough footing on the embankment to haul herself out, he could of stopped time and plucked her from the water but he wanted to see if she could save herself albeit with a little help.

Watching her safe on dry land humiliated and furious throwing her clothes into the river Jareth had begun to gloat. Naked and covered in filth and stench the look on her face was priceless! His fierce little hell cat was a just a pussy in the well now! Ding dong Dell, Sarah in the well!

But a hand squeezed his heart as he saw her really cry for the first time. She sobbed brokenly, the sound of giving up. She'd lost and she knew it all too well. She'd lost everything and she was covered in muck for the rest of her life. 'Dirty'. She had snivelled the word as if it was the worst stigma she could conceive of. Dirty. Smelly outcast. A dirty girl. She had cried till sleep took her and would likely begin to cry when she woke. Trapped here in a strange land, naked and defeated.

The goblin Kings heart soften for her, he was a tyrant and often a bully but total bastard? No.

He plucked a sphere from the air and smashed it at his feet which were gone before all the tinkling shards fell to the floor.

"Sarah"

It had to be him No one else said her name like that. She sat up suddenly very aware of her nakedness which then reminded her how filthy she was which got her crying all over again.

"Please don't cry Sarah, I don't like seeing you cry anywhere near as much as I thought I would"

That snapped her out of it. "You? What?"

He laughed and her face fell.

"You're awful" she snivelled.

"Oh I'm really not that bad, I have come to make you offer, something I think you'd like"

"What is it?' she asked.

Wrinkling up his nose he sniffed loudly, "You do have a bit of an odour precious and as you may have heard bog smell never washes off'" fresh tears sprung in her eyes and Jareth stopped teasing her. "How would you like to come to my castle, my chambers have bathing tubs with water hot and deep, I'll enchant the water, oils and combs so that it will wash away the bog taint for good, get you all clean again, Would you like that Sarah".

Sarah collapsed with relief "Yes your Majesty I would like that very much" Hearing her address him by his formal titled tickled the king. "Good" he smiled like a cat, "I've always wanted to comb out your hair".

Before Sarah even had a chance to process the implications of that statement he leaned forward catching her arm in his own, she thought _Oh no he'll get o stench on his arm now_ then found herself transport to the stone hallway facing big wooden door painted black with a frightening iron face protruding as a huge door knocker.

"Don't you knock on me! You stinky girl" grumbled the fearsome knocker.

"Open up you mindless ornament before I have you chiselled off and melted into a cannon ball" Jareth growled

The door swung open and Sarah stepped down into a huge and very splendid bed chamber. With no further ado Jareth lead her through the room to the end of left wall were another wooden door this one with no knocker and painted white lead into bathing chambers that could only be described as extravagant. Alabaster walls set with mother of pearl shells. Five Plinths of varying size made of crystal displayed huge opalized sea shells, enhanced with an unseen source of light illuminating the crystal from below. Above floated tiny bubbles filled with iridescent light. Four Columns of gold flecked marble surrounded grandest of baths, set into the marble floor and carved from Lapis Lazuli. The bath was filled and the water steamed fragrantly. Sarah yearned to submerge her in its cleansing warmth.

"You touched my arm Jareth. Aren't you tainted now too?" Sarah asked as she dipped a toe in.

In mock surprize "Oh that's right! How very careless of me. It would seem I could use a bath now as well. What do you say Sarah?"

Her deep brick red blush was her only reply as she sank herself into the opulent waters right up to her chin.

The warm water was heaven on her cold dirty skin but it didn't seem to remove the Edu perfume of Bog at all.

Sarah looked expectantly up at Jareth who grinned back, mismatched eyes sparkling with mischief. A glint of light announced a sphere of crystal and Jareth caught it out the air, whispered an incantation into his cupped hand then dropped to his hunches and held his arm ruler straight over the bath water. Spoke "Cleanse & Purify" then dropped the crystal into the water where it popped like a soap bubble.

The awful odour of bog faded and was replaced with a fresh scent of clean soapy water.

Closing her eyes Sarah submerged under the water and counted to 20 before coming up. Her skin was clean and flushed pink by the hot water; she pushed her long hair back off her face, still matted but clean. Across the water Jareth stared at her as though fascinated. Sarah blushed again.

"Well I'll just get undressed then" he said and grinned.

"What!" Sarah balked.

"You agreed to let me comb out your hair in exchange for a bog cleansing bath, you don't expect me to get in the water in my clothes do you?" he chuckled.

Sarah opened her mouth to gape then closed it with a quiet snap. What was there to say? All in all a fair swap, she'd have agreed to anything to rid herself of bog stench, she thought she had gotten off lightly! Oh the folly of youth.

Jareth's eyes glinted, he blinked and the light in the room seem to dim to candle light though of course no candles could be seen. He could have used magic and his clothes would simply have vanished into the air like smoke but where was the fun in that? Putting his back to Sarah he pulled of the suede boots and stockings, taking longer than necessary to remove the jacket he wore and hanging it carefully on the wall fixture before turning to face her.

With sensual grace Jareth peeled and shrugged his way out of the silken white poet shirt, never using the buttons, pulling it over his head with exaggerated slowness so for a nice long moment Jareth's face was covered by shirt while his taut stomach was on full display letting Sarah's eyes rake over him without his knowing eyes watching her. He was beautiful and desirable and she felt her body responding to the sight of him. Topless He fussed in a wall cabinet and retrieved dark wooden comb and red little bottle made of glass with a wood stopper. He padded to the bath in just leggings and stood staring at Sarah his eyes a fire, mouth pursed in pouting smirk. "Sarah darling I'd love it ever so much if you invited me into the water with you".

Sarah's gaze tried to hold his but her eyes kept dropping to the trail of golden hair running from Jareth's navel down the flat of his stomach disappearing into the top of his tights.

Putting the comb and bottle down on the bath edge Jareth knelt before her looking luminous "Precious" he prompted and it was all it took.

"Please come join me Jareth" Sarah breathed, and then held her breath as tights were rolled down loosing his cock to bounce softly on his thighs. Not yet erect but Sarah saw its already considerable length and she found herself wondering if she could fully close her hand around its girth _. Such a thought!_

He lowered himself into the water eyes never leaving hers. "Turn around Sarah". Her heart beat in her chest fast as a rabbit's but she turned for him, unable to stop the tremble that coursed through her. His palms rested on her shoulders and he whispered in her ear "Oh Precious, it's all tangled! Let me fix it for you".

He poured warm oils over her scalp and mutter cleansing incantations pulled the comb through her hair much more easily than she believed possible considering the frightful mess it was in only moments ago.

Jareth pulled the comb through her hair again and again, rhythmic actions lulling her, each stroke bringing her closer till she was resting her back against him head lolling against his shoulder hair trailing over it. Jareth sighed with contentment, he had wanted to run his fingers through her raven locks the first time he saw her now he was having his fantasy fulfilled in a bath tub no less was intoxicating. He lost hold of his patience turning her and pulling her against him.

"Precious? A kiss for the King?" he half whispered half hissed.

Refuse him? Was that even a word? The former scrabble Queen could no more find those letters n. and o. as she could have recited a sonnet. Sarah could only nod her head then closed her eyes in anticipation. For the longest moment nothing happened then the goblin king wrapped one arm around her waist and the with the other cradled her head in the crook of his arm and kissed her. When she didn't try to pull away from him he deepened the kiss. Sarah let go of her inhibitions & curved her body into his, melded together, skin on skin. His tongue explored her mouth and when she opened up to him he moaned his pleasure into her.

All sense of time evaporated. There was only this intoxicating moment when he was kissing her. Sarah had been kissed before, it had been with a slightly older boy and it had been nice enough but it was nothing like this. Her head swam giddy with desire, she marvelled at the soft texture of his skin under her hands. Her Breasts that crushed against his chest had a strange ache in them she knew could only be soothed by his stoking and squeezing... She leaned back enough so her breasts were free between them. Jareth needed no prompting and swiftly caught them in his hands and expertly massaging the delicate flesh. The pleasurable little yips she gave drove him crazy but he took pains to take his time, he had wanted to hold her in such a way for so long, his he was going to milk every moment. Excitement made her movements bold, she kissed him back with a passion she hadn't known she possessed, surprising them both by latching on to Jareth's tongue and sucking it into her mouth.

This was going so much better then he could ever have imagined & he had done a lot of imagining. Ever since she had first caught his attention calling out magic words into her vanity mirror making up tales of his Love for her as she gazed into the mirror seeing only reflection never suspecting he was watching from the other side of the glass.

When she had first appeared Underground she was full of fire and sass and was stubborn, even haughty! It seemed all it took was the threat of smelling bad for ever and a short dip in an icy river to suck the sass right out of this woman. He cupped her bottom in each hand unable to stop a grin spreading over his face forcing his lips to disconnect from hers. "Sarah" he moaned into her clean wet hair.

Suddenly it was too hot, too much contact of her skin to his and he seemed to be on fire, she pulled back away from him and he let her go still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Sarah watched him through the steam, cooling herself by arching the top half out the water over the bath ledge on her elbows and inadvertently thrusting out her breasts, making the Goblin King's grin drop off his face like his lips were full of lead.

She was raw sex appeal draped over the bath edge shrouded in steam & dripping water, her rosy pink mounds thrust forward. He strained to control the leer his face was trying to contort into, but couldn't stop the low growl emitting from his throat.

Jareth pounced like a panther wrapping her in his arms kissing her with all his pent up desire and passion. Sarah kissed back as best she could but soon realised how out of her depth she was. Her head was dizzy and she felt herself freefalling but came crashing down with a shriek of hurt as his fingers pushed inside her.

At the sound of her pain Jareth froze as though a statue. _What have we here?_

Realisation dawned on him quickly enough; he slowly withdrew from her bringing a sigh of relief from Sarah. "Tell me the truth Precious, how many human summers are you?" Sarah figured 'summers' was years and told him "Fifteen."

His face darkened with concern, "you have at least bled I hope" Sarah blushed and nodded. He ran a hand over his face muttering "But still an innocent" then to Sarah, "You are still a virgin are you not". Sarah could only nod. He smiled a whimsical smile and told her "I would like nothing more than to claim your maidenhead for my own but you are so few years and I am so very many, I should let you go back above to enjoy your youth because it is so fleeting and I would have your enjoyment and learning of the world for this time at least untainted by my many years' experience. I will return to claim you in four summers but until then I free you to live life as you will and learn its truths as you will, I will have you in the end Sarah, just not right now as much as I may lament it"

With that said he tipped her face to his and gave her the softness of kisses, when Sarah opened her eyes she was home in her room and Toby was bawling from his crib as she ran to the crib and snatched him up rocking him on her shoulder she turned to the mirror of the master bedroom, the Goblin King looked back at her smiling and blew her a kiss.


End file.
